stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaricus class
The Jaricus-class Warbird (also known as the A-type Warbird) was the backbone of the Romulan fleet during the early 24th century. History The first that the Federation know of the Jaricus-class Warbird was in 2296, during an encounter with the in orbit of the Klingon world of ta’Deb. (TotSF: “A Touch of Home") The class is named for Admiral Jaricus, who's design was put into production in the early 2290's in order to replace the Klingon-designed cruisers that had been the backbone of the fleet from the late 2260's. Technical data The design of this Warbid is based on the D-7 cruisers that the Romulans had obtained from the Klingons during the 2260's. Admiral Jaricus, having seen the design possibilities in these ships, embarked on a building plan that ultimately led to a prototype being developed and used in the 2288 as the command ship of the Maroan/Romulan joint fleet. Physical arrangement The outboard plan of the Warbirds' design incorporates a unique horizontally split-"shell" hull design, with a prominent forward section. The bulk of the ships overall size is incorporated in the open-shell, which resemble two separate "wings" that meet at either side at the warp nacelles, at the "tail" and off the "neck", which is connected to the "head" or primary forward hull section. The "head" features the bridge, main engineering and a majority of the primary weapon systems of the vessel. Cloaking device Like earlier Romulan ships, Jaricus-class Warbirds were equipped with cloaking devices, which protect them from detection in most evasive situations. Like all cloaking devices, the Jaricus class can utilize them when in defensive situations or combat situations. However, since these warbirds were constructed as the Empire was switching it's primary power sources for vessels, they can be traced is the sensor operator knows what to look for and the pursuing vessel is within a very short range. Additional systems Tractor beam At least one tractor beam is located in the forward section of the Warbird, specifically in its lower "neck". Interior Design The design of these warbirds is very similar to the Klingon D-7's on which they were based. The main difference is that some of the main corridors were shortened with the neck. Command center The command center is an alternative to a ready room, which includes monitors and display consoles. This allows the commander to monitor the control of ship or fleet activities without actually being on the bridge. Wardroom The Wardroom is the conference or officers room located below, and aft, the main bridge. Its function is similar to that of an observation lounge, but also serves as the dining area for the ship's senior officers. Procedure room The procedure room aboard a Warbird is a starkly lit chamber, with a chair at one end of the room, and with various movable pieces of equipment positioned around it. Cargo bay The cargo bays serve as storage areas for the ships cargo, possessing shelving space along the walls opposite of the main cargo bay doors. Crew quarters The crew quarters aboard a Warbird are located on the ships central decks. They are sparsely furnished with a table and chairs in the center of the floor, and a set of bunk beds incorporated into the walls. Crew quarters can also have forcefields integrated in and around their bulkheads. Variations are known to include a bed fully detached from the wall, and a sink with mirror along the far left wall from the entryway. Ships commissioned * Appearances *Star Trek comics *Star Trek Fan Films: **''Tales of the Seventh Fleet'' Category:Romulan starship classes Category:Tales of the Seventh Fleet